Laurel Evans
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: Laurel Evans was tiny. Not only that, she felt like she was insignificant- just look at her sister, you'd know why. But being invisible does have it's perks- no one to tease her, to hurt her, to acknowledge that there even was a girl named Laurel Evans. But she was there- she just felt like she was hiding under an Invisibility Cloak the whole time. Remus/OC, Romance comes later.
1. Chapter 1

**OMFG, I **_**SUPER-DUPER-LOOPER **_**wanted to write this for **_**SUCH**_** a long time, and I **_**REALLY **_**enjoyed making this. Hope you like it!**

**. . . **

"LAUREL! We're going to miss the train!"

Lily's shriek off terror rang down the huge station, and Laurel Evans smiled after her older sister as she hurried down the platform onto 9 and 3 quarters. It had been a thrill of excitement all day long for the sisters, all except for Petunia, who was glaring sourly at the two as they laughed with gales of excited giggles-or was that her face? It was so hard to tell these days, considering she never actually _smiled…_ or _laughed… _or actually showed any emotion, in general, except for the sour-lemon face, as Laurel dubbed the expression.

Their mother was hurrying them along the train, but they stopped every second to gawk at the eccentric-looking wizards and witches at the station. People were dressed in emerald cloaks, wore purple top hats and had wild gleams in their twinkling eyes. It was pure chaos, something Laurel had come to hate quite a bit in the following month after she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Being younger than her sister by about two years, she had much more time to prepare, but as usual, she was as unorganized as ever.

"Lily! Laurel!" A familiar-sounding voice popped out of nowhere, and all of a sudden Severus stood next to them, looking quite pale in his black robes.

"Severus!" The girls cried in unison, giving him a huge bear hug. He smiled at them- a rare thing that should be preserved like a monarch butterfly, in Laurel's opinion. But honestly? He always seemed so sad and alone, and Laurel always wanted to bring a smile onto that pale-looking face.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked excitedly, and Severus's smile turned into a serious frown.

"My mum and dad's been fighting a lot again." He mumbled, and Laurel placed a small, comforting hand on his arm. He gave her a quick smile before leading them into the humongous train grandly referred as, "The Hogwarts Express."

At first, Laurel thought that Hogwarts sounded like a bad skin disease for pigs, but Severus told them that it was a grand school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It sounded a _lot _better than a pig's skin disease, anyways.

They were trying to find an empty compartment as they were jostled inside the scarlet-carpeted train, but almost every single one was already taken by chatting first years or patronizing fifth years. They passed a half-empty compartment that seemed to be taken by about four boys, and Lily and Severus instantly turned to look for another compartment, after seeing the boys' faces. But Laurel's loose grips on their arms suddenly turned tight, and she dragged them inside and smiled at the boys.

They were quite cute, actually, in Laurel's opinion. One had shaggy jet-black hair and lazy hazel eyes that were framed by round silver glasses. The second one looked even more handsome, but in a hot-womanizer type of way. His eyes were a steely gray, and his dark hair fell in curls around his handsome face.

The third one was quite chubby, and had dirty blonde hair combed over his fat scalp. His eyes were a beady blue, and his mouth was quite thin. But the fourth one, in Laurel's opinion, was the cutest of them all.

His rumpled, light brown hair fell into his dark greenish gray eyes, and his face was covered in small scars, which made him look quite intriguing, as if each little scar made another layer to his life. Laurel smiled brightly at them, and they exchanged mischievous looks before smiling back.

"Hi! I'm Laurel Evans, and this is-"

"Lily-flower!" The boy with the jet-black hair cried, jumping up and instantly banging his head on the ceiling of the compartment. His friends snickered.

"You never told me you had a sister!"

"I actually have two, Potter." Lily's voice was cold as she addressed him. "And it's none of your business, anyhow."

"C'mon, Lily," Severus said immediately, taking a firm grip on both of the girl's shoulders. "Let's just go."

"And why would you do a thing like that, _Snivillious?" _The ruggishly handsome boy asked, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips. Laurel had enough. She _hated _people who made fun of her friends.

"That's pretty pathetic. There's _so _much more worse names out there, it's truly sad to see your taunts are so… _elementary_. It's really quite sad. And I would refrain from making fun of my friends in my presence, you demented goblin crotch."

It was so quiet, you could practically hear a pin drop.

But then the Potter boy started laughing like a deranged person, and after a second, Mr. Blunderhead suddenly joined in. Laurel glowered.

"Are you two related?" He asked as soon as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Because I'm having trouble digesting that this hilarious little girl is _Lily Evans's sister_," He wiped another tear away from his face. Laurel's blood boiled, and before she knew what she was doing her wand was clutched in her hand and "_Locomotor Wibbly!"_ was flying out of her mouth.

All of a sudden, his legs began to shake uncontrollably, and he freaked out. "ACK! JAMES, DON'T JUST SIT THERE, DO SOMETHING!" He yelled, and as they were distracted, Laurel thought it was best if they escaped while they could.

"I think we overstayed our visit," She mumbled, and gripping the forearms of Lily and Severus, dragged them out of the compartment. After a surprisingly little amount of searching, they finally found an empty compartment and took a seat.

After a few minutes of wild laughter over the boy ("Sirius freaking Black," Lily snorted), they began to calm down a bit. Severus turned on Laurel, looking amusedly bewildered.

"How do you know that spell? You're not going to cover it until third year!" He said, his tone shocked, amazed, and most of all, amused. Laurel rolled her eyes with a smile, and Lily gave her hand a squeeze.

"Honestly, Severus, I'd have thought you'd know me better than that- I snuck_ Curses and Counter-Jinxes _out of Flourish and Bolts when Mum was getting my cauldron." Severus sat back, looking satisfied.

"Okay, then, but I'm warning you know, Laurel, that Black will probably start-"

"Start _what, _exactly, Severus? I don't know what you're talking about, because now that Sirius-" "_Black," _They hissed- "knows what I'm capable of, I doubt he'll try to hex me if he knows I know all of the curses I can use on him. Plus," She added when Lily gave her a frown, "Severus taught me some of his own spells- _Sectumsempra, Levicorpus_, and all that good stuff. Black _won't _come for me, because I'll hex him to oblivion if he will."

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Severus gave the smallest smile at Laurel, who smiled back.

"Well, I can't say I'm very happy about it, but as long as you have your wand with you at all times, and as long as you keep your guard on, I'm fairly sure they won't come after you."

"Who were those boys, anyways?" Laurel blurted out, and Lily flipped her flaming red hair with an annoyed sweep of the hand.

"The _Mauraders," _She sneered, and Laurel stared at her expectantly.

"They consist of the four most _foul-_minded creatures in all of school. Sirius Black is such a player; he breezed through the entire population of Hogwarts girls' virginity in about two years, which is disgusting, considering that he's only thirteen. Peter Pettigrew is the, er, slightly plump one," Laurel giggled at her sister's attempts to lessen the fat boy's weight, "And is the… _simpleton _of the group- he follows them around like a fan girl, cheering at everything they do, which I think that after a while would be pretty annoying- it's a wonder his relationship with them survived this long.

"_James Potter-" _She suddenly looked livid-"Is the one with the arrogant smirk and the horribly horrid black hair. He's so arrogant, it's a wonder he didn't march off a cliff at this point- I wish he would though, it'd make life so much easier…" She trailed off, looking dreamy-eyed at the thought of James Potter falling off a cliff.

"But who's that fourth one- the one with all the tiny scars around his face, who's he?" Laurel asked. She still hadn't pushed him out of her mind.

"Remus Lupin. Actually, he isn't actually as bad as the rest- he actually has some _common sense, _something the others don't have, and he loves reading. I suppose he'd be okay if he stopped hanging around them- they're bad influences, menaces." Lily looked thoughtful as she talked about the boy, almost as if they were distant friends. Severus, however, sneered.

"Any friend of Black's is horrible, arrogant, just like him, Lily, just like him…"

He trailed off.

Laurel sighed and put her head on Lily's lap, and her sister ran her fingers through her thick, soft orangey red hair. She fell asleep to the cradle-like rocking of the train.

**So, guys, what do you think? I hope you like it- I do, and I loved creating Laurel's character. It's going to take her some time to fall in love with Remus, seeing as she's only eleven, but in the meantime I think I'll make her fall in love with some other characters, first of all.**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peoples!  
I'm super glad to hear that you're enjoying the story, .7, and I promise not to kill her or make anything too AU, alright? Anyways, here's the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
. . .**

"Laurel, wake up, we're almost here!"

A familiar-sounding voice hissed in her ear, and Laurel jerked awake, sitting upright in her red, cushioned seat. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, yawning. She had the strangest dream- Sirius Black and James Potter were prancing around in pink leotards, and their hair was collected with hot pink bows.

Her eyes focused onto Lily, who was staring out the window, biting her lip, and drifted off to Severus, who looked quite jittery as he bounced around in his seat. She stretched her arms before snatching a half-eaten Chocolate Frog from the seat in between the two girls.

"May I?" She asked Lily, and Lily just sighed.

"Sure, but I advise against it- we're going to eat in half an hour, you don't want to spoil your appetite, do you?" She asked critically, but Laurel ignored her as she bit off the head of the croaking chocolate frog. She peered out the window and gasped.

Outside, just beyond the train, was the most beautiful thing Laurel had ever seen in her entire life: A huge, looming castle with ten-foot windows stood in the bitter rain, strong and proud. It's windows glowed yellow from the candlelight within, and they were at least ten feet tall.

Creeping off the train, they were led by a rather large, bushy man called Hagrid outside to a large lake, where small rowboats were floating in the water. They climbed onto one and began to talk animatedly.

"This is all so beautiful-"

"Just wait until you see the inside, it's lovely-"

"You _have _to ask the Sorting Hat to be in Slytherin, Laurel, I'll teach you everything there-"

"No, no, no- she's going to be in Gryffindor like me, aren't you?"

Laurel just nodded dazedly to every question darting her way and pulled her long cloak closer to her body. The rain splashed against her hair, her face, her clothing- but she didn't care. After three years of endless torture, she was finally going to Hogwarts!  
The boats stopped at a rocky shore, and they climbed the hill leading to the castle. Hagrid knocked three times onto the door- rather large knocks resembling a giant earthquake, in Laurel's opinion, and the door flung open.

Standing in the humongous threshold was a stern-looking lady, with spectacles resting onto her nose and her greyed hair in a tight bun behind her pointed black hat. She primly moved out of the way to let them in, and they all barreled inside. Laurel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they entered the Great Hall, and for good reason.

Candlesticks were levitating in the air, giving off a bright warm glow around the Hall, and four large tables stood in neat, large rows. All around, children were laughing and stuffing themselves with delicious, hot food made by house-elves down in the kitchen, Lily had told her.

She squeezed her hand reassuringly, bent down to whisper, "You'll do great, whichever House you'll be in," And walked to the Gryffindor table, where she was greeted by several unfamiliar-looking girls. Laurel sighed as Severus gave her a quick hug and departed to go to the Slytherin House table. She was all alone- again.

Standing in the clumps of first years, she shuffled away from the front just as the Sorting Hat began to call out names. First was:

"MARTHA HILLIES!"

A very timid-looking girl shuffled to the front, and shivered as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Not after a moment did it scream out, "HUFFLEPUFF!", and the girl, looking extremely relieved, walked over to the last table on the right, where she was greeted with friendly cheers and smiles.

Next was:

"CATHERINE JONES!"

A sneering girl sauntered up to the front and rolled her eyes as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" after a split second, and she sauntered to where Severus and his friends were stiffly sitting at.

A few others- "RONNIE BEAKSON!" "LISA QUIBY!" "DANIEL DAVIDS!"- were called, until finally it was Laurel's turn.

"LAUREL EVANS!" It screamed, and Laurel nervously walked to the Sorting Hat, trying to hold back a mixture of nervousness and stubbornness, and failing miserably.

_Ah, _a voice whispered in her head, and she bit her lip nervously. _Your Evans's sister- great girl, by the way, extremely courageous. But you seem to be a different case…_

She almost stamped her foot as she hissed mentally, _I'm braver then you know, Sorting Hat._

But it just laughed inside her head.

_Of course, my dear, but of course. Let's see… you seem to be full of- _

_WAIT! _Laurel thought worriedly. She had a ton of questions bursting around in her mind. _I have a ton of questions to ask you- What forgotten magic has made you? Who was your first Human Sorting victim- I mean, Human Sorting Subject? Are you aware of your own awareness?_

The presence of the Sorting Hat inside her head became quite amused as its laughter jangled in her head.

_As I was saying, you seem to be full of curiosity, but you ache to be accepted, loved, to be noticed instead of your sister- you envy her, deep within your heart, you wish-_

"Shut up," She hissed out loud, and a few people gave her surprised looks.

_You wish that you _were _your sister, don't you? _The Sorting Hat finished. Laurel had enough of this nonsense.

_Put me in Gryffindor, I want to be in Gryffindor, _she thought tiredly, and it sighed inside her head.

_But being in Gryffindor will hold you back from what you truly need. Hmm, you can be sly if you want to, but I don't think a quiet lass like yourself should be in Slytherin. Hufflepuff is most definitely the safest choice for you- you're sweet but careful, but it seems that you want to grasp attention, so Hufflepuff wouldn't release your full potential… So, it appears to be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, which one will you pick?_

_I-I don't know! _Laurel thought back anxiously. _I just want to be in a place where I'll be accepted, where I'm actually visible instead of being a total wallflower all the time-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed, and whoops erupted from the Gryffindor table as she shyly walked over and took a seat next to her sister, who gave out a shriek of delight and hugged her tightly.

"Alice, Marlene, Lissa- this is my younger sister, Laurel."

Two girls smiled at her. One was beautiful, with cropped black hair, a big grin and a round, rosy face, and the other looked a tad more delicate, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I knew you looked familiar- it's like your twins!" Alice proclaimed, giving Laurel a good natured squeeze on her arm.

"I don't know, you might be even prettier than Lily!" Marlene joked, but Lily just laughed and smoothed Laurel's hair.

"I'm always trying to tell her that, she never listens!" Lily told them, and they stared at Laurel incredulously.

"What? Lily's probably the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I'm a miniature version of Petunia!" She shuddered, and Lily tilted her head and laughed. It was times like these that the ache to be her sister formed inside Laurel's stomach-so pretty-looking, with a pretty laugh and hair sparkling like flames in the candlelight.

"Okay, first of all, Petunia doesn't have wispy red hair and the olive-green eyes like you have, and second of all- you're so much braver, and smarter, and talented then she'll ever be. Got that?" Lily asked, staring into her sister's dark green eyes.

"You're sweet, Lils," was Laurel's only reply, and they both dug into their food.

"Congrats, Mini-Evans," came a familiar voice behind them, and Laurel and Lily spun around to see Sirius and his mates in front of them, smirking.

"Don't call me that, Black," Laurel snarled. Now that she got an image of his true nature, she hated him down to the core.

"Oh, sorry, he meant to say Laurel-flower!" chimed James helpfully. Lily and Laurel sneered.

"My name is Laurel, you should try learning it," Laurel said sharply before returning to her food. She could _hear _Black's sneer from where she was devouring her chicken roast.

"Okay, sweetheart- but first," He tipped the goblet of pumpkin juice in her hands ever so slightly onto her new uniform, and it splashed down on her brand-new robes, "consider yourself Gryffindor-initiated."

He could hardly take a breath before Laurel whipped out her wand and whispered, "Levicorpus," under her breath. Instantly, Black was dragged up into the air by his ankle, and he writhed around as the students began to laugh and point.

"Is that Black?" Laurel heard somebody snicker.

"Yeah- oh, Merlin, he got hexed by a first year!" Another voice jeered.

"Who _is _she?"

"She's Evans' little sister- EVANS! EVANS! EVANS!"

Everyone started chanting her last name like a mantra, and her cheeks flushed with pride as Gryffindors began to come over and congratulate her. But all was ruined by none other than Professor McGonagall, who had strode over to the table looking furious.

"Alright, who did this?" She said angrily, pointing up to the screeching Sirius Black floating up into the air. Everyone remained silent.

"I said, _who did this_?" She repeated angrily.

"It was Evans," Peter said quietly. Laurel glanced nervously at her sister.

"Lily?" McGonagall said, her voice full of doubt.

"NO- IT WAS LAUREL!" Yelled Sirius, from where he was writhing around up in the air. McGonagall whirled around to stare at Laurel, looking flustered.

"I would've thought Lily's sister would be better than this." She said softly. Laurel opened her mouth to protest.

"Look at what he did to my robes- that git got what he deserved!"  
Everyone was now ignoring their food, staring at the argument in fascination as they exchanged bets on either student or teacher.

"Nevertheless," replied McGonagall in an icy tone, "I will take ten points from Gryffindor away and you will be serving detention with me- along with Black- for a week,"

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Laurel burst out, and there were several "_Oohs" _rippling amongst the students.

"You will _not _tell me what I will and will not do, Miss Evans," McGonagall said sharply, her gray eyes piercing Laurel's defiant olive-green ones.

"Yes, ma'am," She said quietly. McGonagall, looking satisfied, sauntered to her table, completely oblivious to the glares that were heading her way. Laurel snickered at her face when she realized that Black was still in the air. Hogwarts might've gotten off to a rocky start, but with a little work, it'd be _perfect. _

**Sorry about that awkward ending, it's just that I need to do a few things for school today and all. Anyways, please review, and with that…**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


End file.
